Ken (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Ken Masters}} Ken est un combattant introduit dans ce jeu. Il est un combattant Echo de Ryu et porte donc le numéro 60ᵋ. Obtention * Il apparaît comme 57ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Yoshi après avoir affronté Chrom. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Ring de boxe. Différences avec Ryu Attributs * Ken est plus rapide que Ryu. Attaques spéciales * Son Hadoken a une forme différente. * Son attaque spéciale côté frappe plusieurs coups. * Son Shoryuken frappe plusieurs coups et possède un style de "flammes". * Il donne un coup de pied pour son attaque spéciale bas. * Ses Smash finaux sont assez différents de ceux de Ryu, mais garde le principe du changement selon la proximité avec l'adversaire. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Ken Ultimate.png Art Ken gris Ultimate.png Art Ken violet Ultimate.png Art Ken blanc Ultimate.png Art Ken vert Ultimate.png Art Ken jaune Ultimate.png Art Ken bleu Ultimate.png Art Ken noir Ultimate.png Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Marche vers l'avant face à de la fumée en disant "I'm ready for ya! Bring it on!". Poses d'inactivité * Ajuste ses gant. * Étire ses doigts avant de croiser et bouger ses bras. Provocations * Donne un pouce approbateur en disant "Yeah!". * Tape des poings et brandit le bras en disant "Get serious!". * Agite son index en disant "Bring it on!". Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un arrangement du thème de fin de combat de Street Fighter II, utilisé depuis . * Arrange ses cheveux et donne un pouce approbateur en disant "I did it!". * Donne deux coups de poing et un de pied dans le vide en tournant au dernier avant de poser poing vers le haut en disant "Challenge me after some practice!". * Donne deux coups de pied en disant "I knew I'd win! Ha!". Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Bien qu'absent de la cinématique, Ken est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Il se fait enlever par Kilaire, puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Durant sa captivité, il est ensuite repris par Sumbra. Il peut être trouvé captif dans le château de Dracula. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Un rival, des rivaux Ken affronte des personnages connus pour leur rivalité avec un autre personnage. La musique de son générique est "Ken Stage". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Bowser (Ultimate) : Bowser affronte des adversaires portant du rouge en raison de sa haine contre Mario. Il affronte Ken au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Ice Climbers (Ultimate) : Popo et Nana affrontent des adversaires en duo. Ils affrontent Ryu et Ken au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Mewtwo (Ultimate) : Mewtwo affronte des adversaires avant de se servir d'un vaincu comme allié. Il affronte Ryu et Ken avec l'aide de Cloud au stage 3. Ken l'assiste ensuite au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Amphinobi (Ultimate) : Amphinobi affronte des adversaires derrière un thème de pouvoir, représentant les types de Pokémon. Il affronte Lucario, Ryu et Ken au stage 3, représentant le type Combat. * 20px|lien=Daraen (Ultimate) : Daraen affronte des adversaires pouvant utiliser des attaques de feu et d'électricités. Ils affrontent R.O.B. et Ken au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Ryu (Ultimate) : Ryu affronte des adversaires en combat d'endurance pour référencer sa série. Il affronte Ken au stage 1. Il l'assiste ensuite au stage final. * 20px|lien=Richter (Ultimate) : Richter affronte les autres combattants Echo. Il affronte Ken au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Samus sombre (Ultimate) : Samus sombre affronte des héros avec l'aide d'un héros corrumpu. Elle affronte Ryu avec l'aide de Ken au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Plante Piranha (Ultimate) : Plante Piranha affronte des personnages introduits dans Ultimate. Elle affronte Félinferno et Ken dans un chacun pour soi au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Terry (Ultimate) : Terry affronte des trios d'adversaires l'un après l'autre dans un même stage dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte Ryu, Ken et un autre Terry au stage final. Anecdotes * Par ordre d'annonce, Ken porterait le numéro 68,5. * Ken est le seul combattant autre que Mario ayant une classe Neutre dans son combat de déblocage. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Ken Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Combattre le feu par le feu (Nintendo Switch) Images Splash art Ken Ultimate.png|Annonce Profil Ken Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Ken Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Ken Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Ken Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Ken Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Ken Ultimate 6.jpg Défis Ultimate Smash Yoshi.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Smash Ryu.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Aventure Lucina.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Esprits Shulk.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Extras Ken.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Extras Villageois.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Little Mac.png|Défis Félicitations Ken Ultimate.png|Félicitations Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Univers Street Fighter Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Combattant écho